1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pre-processing electronic commerce requests and, more particularly, to a method and system for modifying electronic commerce requests before they are sent to an order processing system.
2. Background Description
Electronic Data Interchange (EDI) is a fast, inexpensive and safe method of communicating purchase orders, invoices, ship notices, test results, and other frequently used business documents between two trading partners without human intervention. EDI eliminates paperwork and informational delays by allowing two or more computers to communicate directly. This is accomplished by having all parties follow an agreed upon EDI data format and communication standard.
Minimum requirements for EDI participation include a computer system such as a PC, mini or mainframe; translation software to map internal business transactions to and from EDI standard formats; communication software to send and receive EDI files, and support communication protocols; and communication hardware such as a modem and a telephone line. EDI has three essential components. First, there must be an EDI standard that defines a set of commonly agreed upon data format and communication standards. Second, there must be a communications information delivery system, which may include telecommunications hardware and software as well as general communication protocols. Finally, translation software is required, which transforms data into a format that can be read by an otherwise incompatible system or network at either end of a transmission.
For example, a computer application creates a business transaction (document) which is loaded into a file. This file is processed by the EDI translation software where it is mapped into an EDI standard data format. This EDI record is then communicated over a telecommunication link to a predetermined business partner. This business or trading partner decodes the EDI record by processing it through their EDI translation software, and dumps the information into an internal file. This file is then loaded into the trading partners business application.
As shown in FIG. 1, electronic data requests are sent directly from the customer to the order fulfillment system for processing. Disadvantages of this approach include data replication of master, control, and configuration data to the EDI subsystem, and non-integration with the order fulfillment embedded processing rules. Specifically, in prior art systems, an EDI order from a customer is received, as shown in function block In function block 102, the EDI order is translated into an internal format. The internally formatted data is then loaded into the order fulfillment system, as shown in function block 103. In decision block 104 the order fulfillment system checks for errors, such is incomplete fields within the EDI order, or determining if the sender is asking for a product or service that does not exist. If there are no errors, the EDI order is processed manually in accordance with business rules. For example, if there is a request for a specific date and quantity, business rule 1 might be to respond only if the date and quantity requested can be satisfied. Rule 2 might be to keep the date, and take whatever quantity that is available. Rule 3 might be to substitute a different part number for the original part requested if there are not enough of the original parts requested to satisfy the order. If the EDI order does contain errors, then, in function block 106, the operator must manually correct the order. For example, missing fields may be filled in, or information such as a correct customer address may be provided. In function block 107, the EDI order is resubmitted, where it is again checked for errors, as shown in function block 104. Steps 104, 106 and 107 are repeated until decision block 104 determines that the EDI order does not contain any errors.
Several patents relate to the pre-processing of presentation, documents, and the like. These pre-processing systems are not, however, directly applicable to EDI and have shortcomings with respect to EDI applications. U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,258 to Cruz et al. discloses an apparatus and method for pre-processing multimedia presentations to be delivered to customers such that delays due to interactive response time are virtually eliminated. This method, however, is not directly applicable to EDI applications.
European Pat. No. EP 0 863 678 A2 to Kung discloses a method for automated service provisioning for telecommunications companies. Data from a caller is validated to determine whether the caller is an existing customer entitled to a requested service. Requests are converted into data compatible with the processor of the automated method.
PCT Pat. No. WO 96/20952 to Lucas discloses a central pre-processing system with logistics for documents as well as system access based on subscriber identities at the operator of telecommunications system. Document related data is pre-processed and stored, and rules for standardized processing of document information are provided. U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,910 to Filepp et al. discloses a distributed processing, interactive network and method of operation. The method discloses a way to provide access to large numbers of applications to a large number of users, and different methods to streamline the data accesses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,246 to Rogers et al. discloses a World Wide Web browser to fulfill requests from different clients, and a way of requesting, processing and presenting information on the WWW. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,406 to Harris et al. discloses a tool for handling mutual fund related data, where a mutual fund trade is priced, extended and trade-acknowledgment is confirmed by a pre-processor. These patents are not, however, directly applicable to EDI, and do not provide the realization of the features or conveniences of an EDI system.
These patents are not directly applicable to EDI, and therefore do not provide or teach that there is an intelligent editor within the customer order fulfillment system, or that post-processing modifications can be made to a customer order through the order fulfillment system. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an integrated system and method for pre-processing electronic data requests before they are sent to an order processing system that provides a planning and forecasting engine that determines if material is available for a given quantity and delivery date. These systems also do not enable corrections to be made to electronic data requests before they are sent to an order processing system. Nor do these systems allow electronic data requests to be rejected so that they are not sent to an order processing system when certain criteria specified within the electronic data request cannot be satisfied.